User blog:Simonmagus13/The Dark Shadows of Simon Magus
Greetings fellow DS fans, Simon Magus here. I am here to invite all DS fans to join my own DS site. It's called "The Dark Shadows of Simon Magus" and I started it some years ago to house all of my own DS fan fiction. I am a professional writer and the author of "The Shadow of Simon Magus" which you can find on Amazon.com. But let me tell you a little about my own DS site. First not only are there tons of DS photos and original artwork by members, including my own, but also to my knowledge to only continous on line DS story that is still active and new chapters are added periodically. Not only is the story original but I have begun creating my own trick photos to illustrate them so you can see new DS photos found no where else in the world. While all the stories on the site are linked and really one long story, like the series itself, for beginners I recommend you begin with the tale "Time after Time". This is the story that begins where the series left off as do all of the tales that follow it. Here is a brief synopsis of those tales to wet your appetite. "Time after Time"- Barnabas, Julia and Prof. Stokes return from their sojourn to 1841 via the stairway of time only to find that they have changed the timeline they new beyond all recognition. Join them as they try and discover what event in 1841 may have cause such a drastic change and see them try and go back to correct it. "Blood Relations"- Takes up with the last scene we saw on the series when Elizabeth rushes into the drawing room to tell Barnabas, Julia and Prof. Stokes that Roger is about to give a speech at the historical society. The story continues from there as Barnabas returns to the Old House only to discover to his shock that Roxanne is still chained up behind the bookcase where he left her even though he knows that she was destroyed in 1840. "Moonlight Carnival" Chris and Amy Jennings return to Collinsport seeking help as they are being pursued by 3 werewolves named Dragomir Rakosi (Johnny Depp), Stefan Rakosi (Tim Burton) and Marianne Rakosi (Madonna) {Yep, I actually wrote this log before I received the news about the new DS film starring Johnny Depp and directed by Tim Burton} "Shades of Future Past"- Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes discovers the stairway of time and travels back to the year 1798 where to her surprise she runs into Victoria Winters and her late husband Jeb Hawkes. "Vengeance of the Witch"- Everyone at Collinwood is upset by the return of Cassandra Collins. No one more so than Barnabas Collins who knows that she died in his arms in 1841. "Children of the Damned II" Elizabeth Collins Stoddard holds a dinner party to celebrate the return of Quentin Collins and his new bride Tracy Harridge Collins (Kate Jackson). But at precisely 9:15pm everyone at the party and every living thing within a one mile radius of Collinwood suddenly blacks out simultaneously. Mysteriously everyone awakens also at the same time only it's now 6 hours later. The mystery deepens when later it is discovered that every female at that dinner party is now with child, even Mrs. Stoddard herself who knows that she had a complete hysterectomy 10 years earlier and the young virgins Hallie Stokes and Amy Jennings. "The Return of Count Petofi"- The title says it all. Don't miss the nightmare return of the Collins families most dangerous foe. Ok that's it for now. You can find all the stories and more at http://simonmagus.multiply.com DS 4ever Simon Magus Category:Blog posts